vsnfandomcom-20200215-history
Saint Jean
Kategorie:Vorlage:Infobox Stadt Saint Jean ist die Hauptstadt des Wylandes und zugleich Handelsmetropole . Bevölkerung (zum Teil auch Geschichte) Die Bevölkerung besteht zu mindestens 70 % aus Deutschen oder deutschsprachigen Einwohnern, während die Minderheit von 0,01 % jüdischen Einwohnern besteht. Vor 30 Jahren haben mehr Juden in der Stadt gelebt, als jetzt im ganzen Land. Der Grund dafür war der Bürgerkrieg in den 1990er Jahren. 1985 lebten 892.670 Einwohner in Saint Jean, aber während des Bürgerkreigs emigrierte die Mehrheit aus dem Land , was somit bis 1995 zum Zusammenbruch der Wirtschaft geführt hatte. 77 % der Gebäude in der Stadt standen leer, bis das Militär ende 1997 gegen den Bürgerkrieg ankämpfte. Am 5. September 1998 kam es zum waffenstillstand und das Land erfuhr wieder einen Aufschwung. Die Bevölkerung wuchs seit dem 1. Oktober von 101.278 Einw. auf die heutigen 465.000 Einwohner. Verkehr Straßenverkehr Seit dem Aufschwung 1998, steigt die Anzahl der zugelassenen Privatfahrzeugen stetig. Die stark befahrenen "Interrouten" sind zum Erbrechen überfüllt, die Straßen total überlastet und die Metro nur zu 60 % genutzt. Durch die Hauptstadt führen die folgende Interrouten (I): * I1 von St. Jean-Limcaster bis Marten-Zentrum * I2 von St. Jean-Axelle bis Edgewood * I16 von San Andreas-Hafen bis Leym ÖPNV Die VAG Saint Jean ist der größte Verkehrsbetrieb im Land. Zu dem Unetrnehmen gehört auch die Tochtergesellschaft Metro Saint Jean. Mit insgesamt 120 Buslinien und 15 Metrolinien ist das Netz sehr stark ausgebreitet und bietet in fast jedem Stadtteil einen sehr belebten Knotenpunkt mit vielen Linien. Luftverkehr Dank des Richard Harris International Airport ist es möglich, noch die entlegensten Stelle der Welt zu erreichen. Am Airport St. Jean sind die zwei größten Fluggesellschaften des Landes beheimatet: Die Air Intercontinental und die Air Wylandia. Stadtgliederung Die Stadt St. Jean wird in 60 Stadtteilen unterteil. Das größte Stadtteil ist Booker mit 24.500 Einwohner. Hier sind alle Stadtteil aufgelistet: * Adamsburg * Adden * Aderiliy * Aichach * Auenhof * Axelle * Bergmannsheil * Besellen * Bettjiska * Bianen * Bibelshofen * Bid * Billey * Booker * Budelheim * Caster * Cayman * City * Cumpern * Cuyton * Dasdorf * Demmberg * Deyton * Dublincaster * Esston * Evangelista * Frankenfurt * Garrison * Gentwick * Gumb * Hann Over * Hudley * Iccy * Idley * Idumberheim * Ipswich * Jonaskirchen * Laan * Lauen * Lepsley * Limcaster * Madison Pine * Melcaster * Mindely * Mutherton * Neu Genevien * Overberg * Patershagen * Pennelpine * Putberg * Quary * Samcaster * Semmelinsberg * Stefson * Unterberg * Vastellia * Verona * Wipsteff * Wundern * Woyscutten Medien Seit dem es die Demookratie gibt, ist es möglich unabhängige Zeitungen drucken zu lassen. In St. Jean sind viele Medienkonzerne niedergelassen, so zum Beispiel die "National Times". Da auch Fernsehsender in St. Jean niedergelassen sind, ist es leichter, Ereignisse schneller in der Welt zu verkünden. Zeitung und Illustrierte Die Zeitungsauflage der "National Times" beträgt z. Zt. 400.000, aufgrund der steigenden Bevölkerung wird die Auflage in den nächsten Jahren drastisch steigen. Folgende Zeitungen und Zeitschrfiten sind in der Haupstadt untergebracht: * National Times * Die Frau * PC N@WORK * Report of the week * Seniorenstift * Sensation (Boulevardzeitung) Fernsehen Die Politik achtet auf ausgewogene Abwechslung im Fernsehen. Aufgrund der Weltereignisse sind die meisten Fernsehsender in der Hauptstadt und versorgen das Land als erstes mit politischen Informationen und Ereignisse. Folgende Fernsehsender sind in St. Jean zu Hause: * TV N@WORK * Astra 5D * Astra 5D Kids * Nine Network Wyland * TV Active * National Fernsehen * FWTV * Sportsbar * Digital Network Television Wirtschaft Die Wirtschaft in St. Jean ist die beste im ganzen Land und zugleich die durchschaubarste. In St. Jean sind die wirtschaftlichen Stärken das Bankenwesen, Bauunternehmen, Elektronik, Pharmaindustrie, Lebensmittelindustrie und Automobilindustrie. Dank der Börse die 2001 errichtet worden ist, zählt die Stadt zu den TOP 10 Handelsplätzen der Welt. Aber aufgrund des Terrorattentat am 11. September 2001 hatte die Böres ihren gröten Einsturz in der Geschichte des Landes. 5 1/2 Jahre nach dem Attentat hat sich die Wirtschaft erhohlt und atmet mit Umsätzen im Milliarden Bereich wieder auf. Für Interessenten für ein Gebäude: Gebäudeliste Wyland Unternehmen Die Vielfalt an Unternehemn lässt nicht zu geizen übrig, denn mit einem Zuwachs von 2 % pro Monat werden die Arbeitsplätze immer mehr. Durch die niedrigen Grundstückspreise wuchert die Stadt sogar im Schlaf und die Unternehmen erlangen sodurch zum großen Machtpotenzial. Folgende große Unternehmen sind in St. Jean zu finden: * World International Bank * Intercorp Bank * Bankinstitut * Minalo Pharma Industrie * Provence * WEAG * Gasos Automobile * Neubau * Origin Versicherung * Electronica * Electronic World * Omegabank * Welthandelsversicherung * Avista * Sembra Motors Bildung In der Stadt ist im Jahre 2005 ein durschnittliches IQ von 197 gemessen. Zu den wichtigen Bildungseinrichtungen gehören unter anderem: * die Universität Saint Jean * die Volkshochschule * die Theobald Mora Musikhochschule * die Sportakademie * die Technische Universität * die Militärakademie * die Hauptbücherei Abgesehen von den oben aufgelisteten Bildungseinrichtungen gibt es auch noch: * 56 Realschule * 33 Gymnasien * 71 Grundschulen * 19 Büchereien Persöhnlichkeiten der Stadt In dieser Liste sind alle Menschen aufgelistet die in dieser Stadt geboren wurden oder mit dieser Stadt zu tun hatten. * Gregor-Andreas Ivermann * Theobald Mora * Elisabeth Rottmann * William Ustinni * Veronika Blaumann * Vivian-Madeleine Milgastini * Sebastian ter Gerroud * Richard Harris